


Back to the Ex(es)

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [55]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Nico, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Jason, Omega!Percy, Oral, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top!Nico, alpha!Ethan, heat - Freeform, top!Ethan, top!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Ethan and Nico are a happily mated alpha-pair. But now they're thinking about adding an omega to their bond.Each of them suggest their ex-boyfriend – Ethan's Percy and Nico's Jason – little do the two alphas know that Percy and Jason are now a happy couple themselves though.





	Back to the Ex(es)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellowmiki98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowmiki98/gifts).



PJatO || Ethanicerson || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Back to the Ex(es) || Ethanicerson || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Back to the Ex(es)

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, PTSD, depression, hurt/comfort, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, heat, mpreg

Main Pairing: Ethan/Nico/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura

Summary: Ethan and Nico are a happily mated alpha-pair. But now they're thinking about adding an omega to their bond. Each of them suggest their ex-boyfriend – Ethan's Percy and Nico's Jason – little do the two alphas know that Percy and Jason are now a happy couple themselves though.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Back to the Ex(es)_

Nico di Angelo and Ethan Nakamura were happy.

Nico was a successful lawyer, head of their New York branch. The di Angelo name was feared by opposing lawyers from East to West coast. Needless to say, they had more than enough money. Which was a good thing because what Ethan got after being honorably discharged when losing one eye was not exactly much. And if he was quite honest, Ethan had grown rather comfortable as a house-husband. As unusual as that role seemed to be for alphas – people would always stare at him in surprise, especially considering he was a soldier. But maybe that was it. He had done enough fighting, had fought all his life even before going to war. And he was happy, taking care of the household, taking some cooking and art classes and finally getting to relax.

Though the people taken aback by the fact that _an alpha_ would choose to be a house-spouse, well, those were the same people who would eye Nico and Ethan doubtfully when learning that they were an alpha-pair. Two alphas, happily mated and married to each other.

Nico and Ethan liked to defy those people. They were happy. They really were. Two alphas could be happy without an omega. Though... if both were honest with themselves, they had to admit that _at times_ , they were longing for an omega. There was something different about being with an omega, compared to being with an alpha. As much as they both enjoyed their foreplay – their battle for dominance – sometimes, the idea of an omega, willing to submit to them, was very appealing. Both had been in relationships with omegas before they got together.

Neither being the cheating type and both knowing how important communication was in a relationship, they had talked about this excessively already. For a time, they took one-night-stands home with them, hooking up with pretty, willing omegas. And it was good, but it wasn't something permanent. They both wanted a _family_ – which, also, would be easier with an omega in their relationship. Even if they'd adopt, sneaking around behind their kids' backs for one-night-stands to satisfy some primal urge just seemed rather... wrong. It was one lazy Sunday morning, when Nico was laying sprawled out on Ethan's chest in a way he got to catch all the warmth from the rays of sun shining through the tall windows onto their large bed, that they came to a decision.

"I want to court an omega into our relationship. Permanently. Make us a triad", muttered Nico.

"Good morning to you too, love", grunted Ethan and ruffled his hair. "What."

"Hazel and Frank, they're currently courting some... mechanic they met. An omega who fixed their car when the two of them were stranded on the highway. Hazel told me about it, last weekend. That they want to become a proper triad. Maybe it's time for us to settle down too", mused Nico.

"With whom?", questioned Ethan doubtfully.

He turned a little, so he could get some of the warmth too, wrapping one arm around Nico to run his fingers over Nico's ribs. The lawyer started humming contently, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. Nico absolutely loved those lazy, shared mornings.

"None of our previous one-night-stands really qualify for... mate-material", stated Nico. "But..."

"But?", echoed Ethan encouragingly when his mate fell silent for too long.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now", admitted Nico and turned so he could properly look at Ethan's face. "And... do you remember my ex I told you about? Jason?"

"...Yes", confirmed Ethan after a moment. "What are you suggesting, Nico?"

"It didn't work out between us, but not because we didn't _love_ each other", started Nico reluctantly. "I loved him and he loved me, but... you know why it didn't work out and..."

"And you never forget your first love, mh", grunted Ethan a bit amused.

"That's not-", objected Nico frustrated.

"But it is though", countered Ethan. "It's exactly what you're saying. Don't look like a wounded pup, Nico. I _know_ that you never quite got over Jason and that the way you two broke up was a mess. So you want us to... contact him, see if he'd be a match for the both of us?"

"I... I think that contacting him, talking to him...", drawled Nico before he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I've been feeling guilty about the break-up for too long, at the very least I got to clear the air with him. And then, I figured, maybe we could... talk. See if you like him, he likes you. I'm not saying let's call him and start courting him ASAP. But maybe, bringing him back into my life and then maybe... seeing if him and us, if it could be a fit?"

"Mh...", grunted Ethan with a frown.

"I know you have your own omega you're hung up on", sighed Nico beneath his breath.

"I... will not deny the truth of that statement", conceded Ethan. "The way things ended with Percy might just be... my greatest regret of them all. And he's a wonderful person, Nico. I _know_ you would adore him if you knew him."

"That's... why I'm suggesting we reconnect with them both", explained Nico and sat up some, gesturing with his hands as he talked. "I think that, at the very least, we need to clear the air. The worst case scenario is that they throw their drinks at us, storm out and never want to talk to us again. Slightly less worse is that we get to... put it behind us, both of us, and fully, truly move on from them. Find another omega, suitable for us and finally start the family we've wanted for so long now. And in the best case scenario, we manage to at least rekindle a friendship with them both... and maybe... end up courting one of them. Perhaps you'll fall for Jason, or I'll... fall for Percy."

Ethan looked doubtful for a moment, until Nico cupped his face and kissed him softly. "Look, E. I'm not just saying 'let's only contact them to pit them against each other in a contest for who'd be the better omega for the two of us'. It's... something that's been weighting you and me both down and something we should finally move on from. I sure know I do owe Jason an apology and I know you feel that you owe Percy one. So, at the very least, we should do that. I also know that Jason used to be my best friend, years before we got together... and... even if he can never give me a second chance and even if you and him don't connect romantically, I... I would want my best friend back in my life. And I _know_ you feel that way about Percy too."

"He was... one of the most important people in all of my life", admitted Ethan, resting his hand against Nico's. "And you're right. At the very least, we do owe each of them an apology. And perhaps, _just perhaps_ , something... might spark. I do know that Percy is the most amazing omega I have ever met and... if I don't move on from that image in my head, no omega will stand a chance compared. Very well. Let's contact them, talk to them. You first, or me first?"

/break\

Both, was what they decided on in the end. Better have both at the same time, that way neither was being prioritized – and perhaps the two of them would hit it off and they could easily all four become friends. Yes, Nico was fully aware just how catastrophic his entire plan was, really. He just kind of hoped... He knew how important this Percy was to Ethan, so at the very least, Nico would like for them to be able to rekindle and _perhaps_ for himself and Percy to become amicable. And, ideally, Ethan and Jason were going to fall in love and Nico was going to get the two only people he had ever loved to be his forever. That, of course, was the ideal outcome.

"There he is", stated Nico and Ethan at the same time.

They exchanged a look before turning back toward the door. A man in a tux led two omegas toward the table. One was Jason – still as cute as Nico remembered him, with the electric-blue eyes that shone in the light and those golden-blonde hair, the little scar on his very kissable lips, those long, strong legs that looked incredible in those tight pants. Nico immediately perked up. He hadn't seen Jason in years and he had somehow become even more gorgeous. Though then the omega next to Jason caught Nico's eyes. He was... also gorgeous. Nico had seen old photos of Ethan with Percy – and others from their unit. But in reality? He had nice, broad shoulders – a swimmer, if Nico remembered that correctly- and _very_ nice bulking biceps, honestly that shirt was truly well-cut. Nico understood the appeal. Just looking at him, most people wouldn't assume Percy to be an omega, then again joining the military was not exactly a typical omega job either.

"Jason. It's... good to see you", stated Nico, maybe a bit awkwardly.

"I don't know", grunted Jason, frowning at him. "I don't hear from you in seven years, suddenly you call out of the blue, invite me to dinner at a fancy restaurant...?"

"Introductions first", interrupted Ethan with that charming smile of his. "I'm Ethan Nakamura. Percy, this is... my husband, Nico di Angelo – this is... Percy Jackson. And, Jason Grace."

Percy frowned as he looked around the table before sitting down and grabbing the menu. "So, what am I doing here, E? Haven't heard from you in five years. What is this?"

"There are... things that have never been said aloud and... even though it has been years, I never forgot about them", sighed Ethan, reaching out for Percy's hand tentatively though pausing before he could reach it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away, for hurting you. I'm sorry for the way things between us came apart because of me and for any pain I caused you."

Percy stared at him in surprise, his eyes wide and his cheeks red. "I... did not expect that, huh."

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. I know-", started Ethan tensely.

"E. I've forgiven you a long time ago", interrupted Percy and shook his head. "It wasn't all your fault, Ethan. We were _both_ suffering after our first tour. We were both suffering from PTSD and you also... you lost your eye. We both had no..."

Percy paused and shook his head slightly. "We were both stubborn bastards who tried to ignore our issues instead of dealing with them and we both pushed each other away, because we refused to accept each other's help, Ethan. I've been going to therapy and... I suppose you've accepted help too. And part of working through my issues was also to come and realize my own faults in how our relationship came apart. You weren't the only one who pushed me away, I pushed you away too because I couldn't deal with being so vulnerable and needing help. I've been a self-made omega all my life and I felt pushed down and trapped. That made _me_ lash out. We were both not good for each other back then, regardless of how much I loved you and you loved me. We both needed help but refused it and couldn't give it to each other. But I'm glad... you found someone who could."

Percy smiled slightly over at Nico, who cleared his throat a little. Well, that had gone far better than expected for Ethan. A part of Nico however had suspected this for a while, from everything he had heard from not just Ethan but also Ethan's friends. Both had been in a bad emotional place back then and having a relationship was simply too much back then. It was nice that Percy seemed aware of how things had truly been; even with therapy, Ethan had never quite gotten over blaming himself for everything about their relationship that had gone wrong.

"So—o", drawled Jason, sprawled out in his chair, eyebrows raised.

Nico shifted a little, now was his time to speak up. "Jay, I... was a complete asshat. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you totally were", agreed Jason, frowning. "More."

Making a face, Nico shifted some, under the amused chuckling from both Ethan and Percy. "I... I couldn't deal with Bianca's death. I was a... a stupid _kid_ , really... I had lost my mom and then also my big sister and I got afraid that... with time, I'd just lose everyone. So I pushed you away. I shouldn't have. I was an ass, I know that. It... took me years to mature and understand that... being afraid to lose people is no reason to push them away. But you, you especially, you just... reminded me of her so much. You, me, Bianca and Thalia, the four of us... and then... Bianca was gone. And in every smile of yours, I saw the adventures we got up to as children and remembered our big sisters' scolding and it just... it hurt _so much_ and I couldn't deal with that. But that... was on me. And not on you. And I'm sorry I hurt you because I couldn't deal."

Jason nodded and leaned forward some. "I accept your apology. But I'm not forgiving you, you asshat. Because you weren't just my boyfriend. You were my _best_ friend. You and me against our big sisters and the world, that... that is what we were."

"I understand. I'm sorry", sighed Nico, looking like a kicked puppy.

"I'm not saying I'll _never_ forgive you", grunted Jason and rolled his eyes. "But you gotta work for it. Because I missed you. I missed my best friend. And I'd want him back."

"Really?", asked Nico hopefully, looking up.

Shrugging, Jason shifted some. "You once meant the world to me, Neeks. I didn't just... forget you and move on, find a new best friend and a new boyfriend and never think of you again. I miss you, idiot. But... you _do_ have to work to earn my trust again after that stunt."

"Of course!", nodded Nico excitedly, perking up. "Thank you, Jay."

"And, for what it's worth, I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy", offered Jason.

At that, Nico turned to look at Ethan with a small smile, making Percy snicker a little. "What saps. Well, I guess you were right with coming here after all, Jay."

"I know. You _could_ just, you know, listen to me more often, Perce", drawled Jason playfully.

"Wait. You two... know each other?", asked Nico surprised, Ethan mirroring his expression.

"Really?", grunted Percy with a deadpan. "Like. Seriously? Luke? Mine and Ethan's commanding officer? Also known as Thalia Grace's best friend? This one's big sister."

Jason grinned and waved at 'this one'. Nico blinked slowly as he processed that. That... actually made sense. Nico was aware that Thalia was best friends with Luke, but since he himself wasn't quite close to Ethan's army buddies, he had never really made the connection or thought that his ex and Ethan's ex would actually meet or get to know each other...

"Wait. So you... seriously... invited two people who you thought didn't know each other, to witness some heartfelt and personal apology? What kind of whacky plan was that?", asked Percy stunned.

"Well, I mean... I... uh", grunted Nico a bit embarrassed.

Percy just raised both his eyebrows and grabbed the menu. "Had I known you two idiots actually thought it was a _great idea_ to let a stranger witness a heartfelt, personal apology, I'd be home in my sweats. So we're totally ordering and you're paying."

Nico blinked surprised and tilted his head a little. Ethan chuckled fondly at that, because he knew that look. That was the look Nico gave intriguing but confusing art-pieces at galleries. And oh yes, Ethan _knew_ that. He knew Percy Jackson was intriguing and confusing but beautiful and amazing.

"Oi. Stop giving my omega the googly eyes, di Angelo", grunted Jason with a growl to his voice.

"W... What?", asked Nico surprised.

The two omegas paused and looked at each other. Percy grinned mischievously before leaning in and kissing Jason rather heatedly, causing Nico _and_ Ethan to make small, surprised noises.

"We met, through Luke and Thalia. And became friends and then started dating. That was two years ago. This one is _mine_ ", explained Percy amused. "Honestly? The main reason why we agreed to come was because you invited both of us, as a couple. We... assumed you knew we were dating and wanted to reconnect in a double-date situation. You two are... disasters."

"I'm not denying that, koneko", chuckled Ethan before pausing. "Sorry. Force of... habit."

Percy blinked doe-eyed. "No. It'... okay. I really haven't heard that nickname in a while."

"So I'm _not_ the only one who thinks you're like a kitten!", exclaimed Jason triumphantly.

Now, Percy blushed, glared and shoved Jason lightly. "Shut up, I'm not."

"Babe. I may not speak Japanese, but I speak enough Japanese to recognize 'neko'...", huffed Jason.

"He does this... purring sound when he's waking up", offered Ethan amused.

"He do—oes!", exclaimed Jason excitedly, pointing at Ethan and nodding wildly. "And he like arches toward the sun and stretches out like a real actual cat!"

"...If I had known my boyfriend and my ex would team up against me, I'd be at home eating ice-cream", grunted Percy with a glare, lifting his menu up higher.

"Will dessert appease you?", suggested Nico a little amused.

Percy perked up at that and pointed at Nico. "This one, I like."

"I'm _literally_ your boyfriend", grunted Jason with a pout.

"Yeah well and I am not liking you right now", stated Percy seriously.

And just like that, the air of awkwardness between them completely dissolved and was replaced with a certain lightness. Percy grinned as he got more comfortable, sprawling out just enough to press his leg against Jason's, showing him he wasn't actually serious.

"Okay. I'm good for like... a salad", grunted Percy with a frown as he looked at the prices.

"You can order absolutely anything you want. What you said before is right. Food's on us", stated Nico with a frown of his own. "As much as you want too."

"...Seriously?", asked Percy stunned, looking at Nico and then at Ethan. "E, you got yourself a sugar daddy? You, of all people, huh? Well, didn't expect that."

"Percy", sighed Ethan pointedly. "He's not..."

"You _are_ a stay-at-home husband while I am the lone breadwinner", chimed Nico cockily.

"You're such a little bitch sometimes", muttered Ethan beneath his breath.

Nico's cocky grin just grew even more before he turned to Percy. "So, take whatever you want."

"You _sure_ about that?", asked Percy, eyebrows raised.

"Absolutely", confirmed Nico, though the grin on Percy's face made him suspicious.

When the waitress came to take their orders, it dawned on Nico why Percy grinned like that. He ordered a soup and a salad, both to share with Jason, as well as some salmon cappacio. And for main course he took some penne carbonara. And he was apparently already eyeing the chocolate cake with molten chocolate core and vanilla ice-cream on the side for dessert.

"I am a grown man with a metabolism", stated Percy defensively. "Look at me, I need the proteins."

"Obviously, with how you look, you train a lot", noted Nico, eyebrows raised.

"Again; stop looking at my omega like that, di Angelo", warned Jason, throwing a piece of bread at Nico's head and wrapping an arm around Percy's shoulders.

"They bring you 'compliments from the chef'...", sighed Percy, happily munching on what Jason hadn't thrown at Nico yet. "Jay. Why don't you compliment me with food? Outrageous."

Jason huffed and rolled his eyes. "Because you don't let me into the kitchen since I accidentally burned it down... twice."

"...Right. That", grunted Percy with a frown. "Such a shame."

Ethan sat leaned back and watched them in amused fascination. Nico understood that, because he found the two omegas very fascinating too. It was also amazing to see Jason so... happy and at ease. Those two made a really cute couple.

"So, how did you two get together?", asked Percy when their first course arrived.

Picking on his salad with his fork, Nico gestured with his other hand. "You know Al, yes?"

"E's best friend. Of course", confirmed Percy before turning to Jason. "Bit of a weirdo, but cool. He owns a magic... potion... shop thing with his little sister. Pretty sure I took you there before."

"To get the pretty pink and purple crystals when Laura had her Wiccan phase, right", nodded Jason.

"Wait. Laura is old enough to have a Wiccan phase", whispered Ethan surprised. "Laura is Percy's little half sister. She was like... two when I saw her last."

"Do the math, E", laughed Percy and shook his head. "She's seven now. Had her Wiccan phase when she was six. Was super sure she's a real actual witch. But she moved on from that, is currently an aspiring astronaut – do not ask her about stars if you don't have two hours to spare."

"Now", continued Ethan before they could get carried away. "Nico's younger sister started working at Al's store and I... I worked there too for a while, because Luke and Ally thought I needed something to do, some place to start after I got better. And then Nico started coming around to pick his sister up for lunch. We... started talking. And then, one day, I asked him out on a date."

"Cute", grinned Percy and tilted his head.

"...What sister?", asked Jason slowly, turning toward Nico.

"Right, it really has been a while, huh", chuckled Nico dryly. "I have a younger sister, Hazel Levesque. Well, half-sister. Apparently, my father had a very drunk one-night-stand with this woman, after mamma died. She didn't tell him, didn't even know his name. Tracked him down, what, six years ago, just for the money. But Hazel is _amazing_. I love her. She's sixteen now and wants to better her pocket-money so she started working at that magic shop."

"That's nice", nodded Jason with the smallest smile.

The second course arrived – Nico had decided to order one for himself and Ethan too after Percy had. They started to catch each other up on their lives. Apparently, Jason had become a teacher, history and Latin, and Percy had a bakery now, after his tours ended.

"And you really just... stay at home? Don't you get... bored?", inquired Percy curiously.

Ethan shook his head with a small, amused smile. "Actually, I don't. We have a pretty sizable loft. Cleaning, laundry, groceries – that stuff keeps you busy enough, and the rest I get to... read. I've been reading a lot of books, actually. Something I somehow always put off."

"Don't tell me Al finally got you to read _Harry Potter_ ", gasped Percy teasingly.

"I did", laughed Ethan. "It's good, really. And we have a cat. He keeps me busy too. I finally have the time to do things with my friends. I wasted so much time on being bitter and in denial and allowing my depression to swallow me in the wake of losing my eye. Now I'm... catching up on that, I suppose. And before I met Nico, I worked, different jobs. But never found one that... was right, you know? You, when you talked about your bakery, your eyes sparkled. I never found that."

"Mh, I get it", nodded Percy with a frown. "I'm glad you found your pace though."

"And you... really took after your dad, huh", noted Jason, nodding at Nico. "Suit and tie, office-job. Always thought you would _never_ , you know?"

"Thought so too, but in the end... it actually brought us together, you know", shrugged Nico. "It was a kind of forced internship when my father was... done with my shit. And I ended up actually feeling inspired. I liked it. Now, I make enough money so my mate can live the life he wants."

He shrugged nonchalantly and turned to smile at Ethan with so much love in his eyes that it made Jason and Percy exchange a grin. The rest of their dinner was pleasant and they talked about various topics so the time seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. After the main course, they shared desserts (well, Percy ate his dessert and then also half of Jason's...), then came drinks after they talked for too long without leaving and before too long, suddenly the waitress asked them kindly to leave because the restaurant was closing. Five hours had passed without them even noticing.

"Well, this was... way nicer than I expected a double-date with our exes to be", laughed Percy as the four left the restaurant together. "We should do this again some time."

"You're right. We really should", agreed Nico.

"Well, you got our numbers, we got yours. Let's see when we all got time", grinned Jason. "But... it was really good seeing you again, Neeks. And good to meet you, Ethan."

"Likewise", replied Ethan with a smile. "Good night."

/break\

The two couples actually started doing things together regularly. At first only dinners, then hitting the bars for drinks and slowly working their way up to doing more personalized things. They went to the lake for swimming, playing tennis (though Nico suspected Jason and Percy had only agreed to play Rich Snobs for an afternoon...). They discovered that they all liked the theater though.

And then they noticed that they also not _all_ shared the same interests. Turned out that Ethan and Nico had the cat mainly because Ethan was a cat-person and while loving their cat, Nico was actually a dog-person. So he started going on walks with Percy and Mrs. O'Leary.

"I absolutely _love_ your puppy", grinned Nico as he knelt in front of her, ruffling her fur. "Good girl, you are _such_ a good, good girl, aren't you?"

Percy smiled pleased as he watched them. It was really cute, how Nico was with her. Jason, he usually took Mrs. O'Leary out in the mornings when he went on his jog before work while Percy was already gone to the bakery. Percy, in return, took her out in the evening. And lately, Nico had started to join him because after a day in court and the office, he liked getting out. He also _really_ loved the oversized puppy – and he enjoyed spending time with Percy. Surprisingly, he had come to like Percy's sass and snark, but also his big heart. The thing was, that the two kept being mistaken for a 'lovely couple'. Well, they were an alpha and an omega – and society did like to assume that that meant they totally had to be dating. At first, they were flustered about it, but by now they had taken to teasing and playing along for the fun of it.

"So, how was your day, mister big bad lawyer?", asked Percy. "I know that big case of yours ended? Right? Like, that was today? Did you win?"

Nico looked fondly at Percy. "Yes, I did. Of course. How was your day?"

It took a moment for Percy to answer in which he just threw the chew-toy and stared after Mrs. O'Leary. "Yeah, today wasn't... the greatest day..."

"Wanna talk about it?", asked Nico slowly. "Or want me to call Jay?"

With a faint smile on his lips did Percy tilt his head at Nico. Couple weeks ago, this would have been weird, talking to Nico about personal stuff. Heck, a couple _months_ ago, if someone had told him he'd be opening up to his boyfriend's ex who was now his ex boyfriend's husband... Yet, here they were. Somehow, Ethan and Nico had become their best couple friends. Both Percy and Jason had their own circles of friends, some of them being couples, but they didn't have couple-friends like this. Somehow, lately Percy and Jason had been spending so much time with them. They didn't stop seeing their other friends, but something about being with Ethan and Nico was just _different_.

"Wasn't... a good day", drawled Percy slowly. "Today's the... anniversary of... one of... it doesn't matter. It was just a bad day. Didn't get out of bed. Then felt guilty for not going to work. And then Jason came back, taking _care_ of me and I felt more guilty so I came here. Didn't want to make him walk the dog too and figured maybe... fresh air will help."

"You didn't have to come out. I could have walked her for you guys, you could have stayed home with Jay if that's what you needed today", offered Nico gently, cupping Percy's cheek.

Percy sighed softly and leaned into Nico's touch. Nico was always warm and comforting and nice. No one had ever made him feel that warm and nice and safe aside from Jason... and before Jason, Ethan. Percy wasn't stupid, he knew what that meant. He had only loved two people in his life. And now apparently also Nico. Which wasn't much of a surprise. Nico was witty and fun and also hot. He was also in love with Ethan and they were a good couple together.

"Can't", replied Percy and shook his head a little. "I know that. I know it'll only make me spiral down and then I won't get out of bed for a week. I just... _I_ have to force myself out of bed, make it stop before it becomes a serious problem..."

Nico frowned at him doubtfully. Urgh. Fussing alphas were somehow even worse than fussy Jason, Percy had totally forgotten that – it had been years since he had been with an alpha, with Ethan, last. It was... nice, actually. Stupidly. Percy really enjoyed having two alphas fussing over him again. Which, he _really_ shouldn't. Ethan and Nico were a happily mated _and married_ couple.

"If you say that's the way you deal with it", nodded Nico reluctantly.

"Got an appointment with my therapist tomorrow", assured Percy with a sigh.

"Okay. Good", nodded Nico, looking clearly relieved.

"Oh, aren't you two an absolutely adorable couple?"

Nico and Percy turned a little to look at the elderly woman smiling at them. This was by far not the first time they were mistaken for a couple. By now, it was fun for them to pretend they were a couple. Percy smiled and batted his eyelashes at Nico.

"Thank you, ma'am. We're _very_ happy", stated Percy overly sweet.

"Wouldn't you make the _cutest_ babies?", asked the lady.

"Absolu—utely", agreed Percy, blinking doe-eyed and holding his hands on his stomach.

Percy was so busy laughing by the time the lady left that he didn't notice the look on Nico's face.

/break\

"-I still think that it was pretentious bullshit", stated Jason seriously, pushing his glasses up.

Ethan grinned and tilted his head. "That's the thing. It's actual fun to tear pretentious bullshit apart. That's why we read the pretentious bullshit genre."

Jason tilted his head thoughtfully and then he nodded, returning Ethan's grin. The blonde omega had joined Ethan's book-club about two months ago – Ethan had never managed to make Nico join, though Nico was also busy enough without reading a book a month. Jason however, he was very enthusiastic about reading. He also had really cute reading glasses and very interesting takes on the books. Ethan had also attempted to give Jason cooking classes – since Percy seemed to like getting wooed with food and it would be nice if Percy wasn't the only one doing the cooking in their relationship. That, however, had evolved into Jason sitting there and looking pretty while Ethan cooked before then eating what Ethan cooked. Three attempts had taught Ethan that no, some cases were indeed hopeless. Cute, but hopeless. Very cute, which was a problem. And Ethan wasn't just talking about Jason's smiles and dimples and the glasses and the bubble-butt. No, his whole personality too – he was very honest and loyal and adorable and kind.

"Want to come with me for some drinks and to discuss the bullshit some more?", offered Ethan.

Jason frowned as he looked at his watch. "No. Percy and Nico should be done with their walk now. I wanna be home for him. He didn't have a good day today, you know."

"Oh. Anything I can do?", asked Ethan concerned.

"No. No, I'll...", started Jason before shaking his head. "I got this. I've been dealing with Percy and his PTSD for the past three years now. I know what works best for him. Gotta try coax him into a meeting tonight, make sure he gets up for his appointment tomorrow. I got this."

Nodding, Ethan cupped Jason's neck in a reassuring manner. "I didn't mean to imply you don't. I just want you to know that, if you need help, me and Nico got you."

Jason smiled up at him before they parted. This was not the best thing, Ethan was aware. Developing feelings for Jason was quite problematic, considering Jason was happily mated to Percy, who truly deserved all the happiness in the world which meant Jason.

"I'm home", called Ethan as he entered the loft.

"Ethan. I'm in the kitchen."

Frowning at the serious tone of voice, Ethan went to the kitchen where Nico was sitting with a somber expression on his face. Walking over to him, Ethan gently kissed him.

"What's wrong, Nico?", asked Ethan gently.

"Remember _why_ we contacted Jason and Percy, all those months ago?", inquired Nico.

It took Ethan a moment but then he realized where Nico was going with this. They had contacted Jason and Percy because they had wanted to start a family, to find the perfect omega to do so with. But somehow, over the past months, they had lost their goal out of sight. They had been so busy spending time with Jason and Percy, they had... forgotten to look for a suitable omega.

"You want to start looking", noted Ethan, eyebrows raised. "You're right, of course. You and I, we reconnected with Percy and Jason, cleared the air. We should... find... an omega, who would... fit into our relationship, whom we could... want to... have children... with."

"And the many, many pauses between words there tell me that you too don't really want to look."

Ethan ducked his head a little at that. "I have to admit that the idea of a _different_ omega in our life is... not very... appealing."

"Different, huh?", grunted Nico with a look. "So reconnecting with Percy reignited the flame?"

"Not much to _re_ ignite there", admitted Ethan. "You were right, I truly never got fully over him. And you're not one to talk. I saw you stare at Jason like he's the moon when we were out skating."

"Oh please, I saw you drooling over Percy when we were at the lake last week", countered Nico before he paused. "Wait. I think... you and me _both_... fell for both of them."

"I think you're right", agreed Ethan with a frown. "What do we do about this...?"

"Don't ask _me_ ", grunted Nico defensively. "I needed both my sister and Jason's sister to help me get a date with Jay the first time around. And you're the one who asked me out. I'm outta my depth."

"true enough", chuckled Ethan fondly and leaned in to kiss Nico. "Talk to them, then. All cards on the table and see what their opinion on the matter is."

"...What do you mean exactly when you say 'all cards on the table'?", inquired Nico.

"Tell them how we feel and what we want. See whether or not they're on board with any of it", explained Ethan. "If they'd be up to giving a relationship a chance, to see whether we could... court. And to see whether either of them even _want_ children."

"I guess that _is_ the sensible plan, considering we literally reconnected by sitting down, all cards on the table, apologizing for how things went", grunted Nico. "Stay honest, huh."

"Exactly. Now, don't look so constipated about it, mh?", chuckled Ethan.

/break\

Today was a good day. A very good one. It was cute, on the first day he had felt better, after three PTSD self-help group meetings and the emergency meeting with his shrink, had been Ethan and Nico coming over with home-made pizza and sushi – both things the couple had made for Jason and Percy before, to prove that the trashy fast-food versions they were eating were offensively bad and that Ethan and Nico could blow their minds with home-made food. They had been right, seriously. So the two of them had come over with home-made food to spend time with them.

"I love you so much", whispered Percy as he nosed Jason's neck.

Right now, Percy was curled together on Jason's lap after a long day of work. He was grateful that he was the owner of the bakery and that he had a very reliable and understanding manager in Silena and a staff that could work even without him when he was having a bad day.

"Love you too, Perce", hummed Jason, caressing Percy's side.

"What we gonna do about E and Nick?", asked Percy, voice muffled by Jason's neck.

"What you mean?", wanted Jason to know, pressing kisses to Percy's shoulder.

"...I hate that they're not _here_. _Now_ ", admitted Percy softly. "They've become such a big part of our lives. When something good happens to us, we call them, when Nico wins a big case, the four of us celebrate it together, when I have a bad day, I got all three of you fussing over me..."

"Yeah, we kind of acquired two alphas without meaning to, huh", chuckled Jason.

"You think they know?", wondered Percy and looked up.

"I mean, mine's an oblivious idiot who needed his sister to spell it out for him back in the day", mused Jason thoughtfully. "How's Ethan doing on that front...?"

"E is very... attentive", hummed Percy with a slightly pleased smile. "He's good at reading people."

"So we're expecting Ethan to know and Nico to be clueless, unless Ethan told him", summarized Jason. "Think we should have a proper conversation with them about it?"

"Ye—eah. Probably", mused Percy, peppering Jason's face with kisses. "So we really want this, huh? I mean. Alphas. I... love you, Jay, you know that, right? So, me wanting two alphas doesn't mean that I don't want _you_. I love you."

"Babe", chuckled Jason, nosing Percy's neck. "I know you love me. I love you too. But honestly, I'd be down for a good knotting too, you know. And I know you love me, but _you_ most definitely are in for a good knotting. Urgh, Nico was... damn, he knew how to take _charge_ in bed..."

"E too. He took the commanding officer into the bedroom too", sighed Percy happily.

"It doesn't mean we love each other any less, but it might actually bring something... new and different to our relationship, with the two of them."

"Now, how do we court two alphas", mused Percy thoughtfully. "Oh. I have an idea."

/break\

When Ethan entered Nico's office, the sweet scent of baked goods flooded his nose. Percy's baked goods, more specifically. And the alluring scent of strawberries and the ocean told Ethan that Percy had brought the goods over in person. The scent of Percy was one Ethan was never going to forget and ever since they had reconnected, he couldn't _shake_ it. Every time he smelt strawberries, he thought of Percy. And Jason – Jason had such a unique scent too. Like the fresh breeze after a storm, good rain. Ethan had come to feel at home with both of them.

"Look, Percy's cupcakes", sighed Nico happily, lifting a basket up to show Ethan.

"Share", grunted Ethan as he went to sit down on the desk.

Percy's blueberry-cupcakes with the blue topping were _so delicious_. Ethan sighed as he bit into it. Percy had always been a great baker, Ethan remembered how Percy used to stress-bake when they had returned home from their second tour together. It was good, that Percy had found a way to make money with his passion and move on from what had happened overseas.

"What brings you here in the middle of the day though?", asked Nico curiously. "You smelt Percy's baking all the way over at home, huh...?"

"No", chuckled Ethan amused. "I actually came here bearing lunch for you. Cooking class with Jason and we had some left-overs so I thought I'd bring it to you."

"That's very thoughtful of you", smiled Nico pleased. "Mh, home-made lunch from my mate, dessert from my future mate. Now that's the life."

"I'm supposed to tell you that Jason helped too", drawled Ethan a little amused. "He _did_ , though... He cut the vegetables for me. He... cut the carrots into little hearts..."

"He's adorable", snorted Nico fondly.

"Yes, he is", agreed Ethan, expression soft and filled with love. "He was not very useful with the cooking, but he was enthusiastic about cutting carrots and onions. He's... I want them in our lives, Nico. Not just as our friends. We'll go over to their place tonight, after your work."

"Tonight? Isn't that... shouldn't we...", asked Nico unsure.

"No. It's better if I don't let you prepare a speech", snorted Ethan amused, kissing Nico.

"Unfair", grunted Nico beneath his breath.

/break\

Percy was rather pleased with himself as he laid sprawled-out on top of Jason. The day had been long and exhausting, but he had also brought Nico cupcakes today and they had made him _smile_. It was cute. The people at the law firm knew Percy by now too and Nico's assistant Lou Ellen was really nice. Apparently, Jason's day had been successful too; he had cooked _with_ Ethan today instead of just drooling over how hot Ethan was when he was wielding a sharp knife.

"I cut the carrots into little _hearts_ ", stated Jason seriously. "They gotta catch on to that."

"Mh... we'll see", mused Percy, playing with Jason's hair.

The two were just entangled on the couch, with Mrs. O'Leary half spread out on top of them while they watched some random TV show. Percy didn't know what it was; most modern TV shows were so insanely dark and featured all the same-looking Extra-Sexy People, so Percy honestly couldn't tell. It was just as well, all Percy wanted was to cuddle with his mate. Jason's scent was so soothing and comforting. The only thing that'd make this better was if they had their alphas with them.

"Babe. Someone's knocking at the door. You gotta get up. Either to open the door, or to let me open the door, but you're literally blocking my way out", grunted Jason, poking Percy.

"No—o. We could just... ignore it and keep cuddling", countered Percy.

Jason snorted amused, poking Percy again and again, until the Navy SEAL finally got off him. Percy grumbled to himself as he made his way over to the door. He blinked a couple of times as he saw Nico and Ethan in front of the door. Though the two of them were also blinking and gaping.

"Guys. My eyes are up here", grunted Percy amused.

He was only wearing low-riding sweat-pants, because it got hot enough when cuddling on full-body contact with Jason, so he was nicely showing off his abs and the tattoo he had on his hipbone – a pegasus done in black ink. Smirking, Percy leaned against the door-frame, cocking his hips.

"We... wanted to... talk... to you...", stated Ethan slowly.

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't seen all of that – licked all of that", huffed Percy amused.

Ethan made an adorable little sound, causing Percy to cackle. Damn, Jay was definitely right – they totally had the hots for Percy and Jason. Clearing his throat, Ethan looked up at Percy's face.

"We wanted to talk to you and Jason", offered Ethan. "If it's not a bother."

"Nah. Come on in", replied Percy, shaking his head. "Jay! We got visitors!"

"Send them awa—ay and get your cute ass back here", called Jason back.

Percy rolled his eyes and motioned for the two alphas to follow him inside. Once Jason saw who it was, he sat up and rubbed his neck awkwardly. He was only wearing boxers, not even pants.

" _His_ eyes are up there too", drawled Percy amused as he saw his blushing mate.

"Right. Sorry", grunted Nico awkwardly, trying to not look at either Percy or Jason.

"You know, I _knew_ courting you with food would be effective, but I didn't expect it to work on the same day already", laughed Percy before collapsing next to Jason on the couch.

He leaned against his mate, nosing Jason's collarbone. Ethan and Nico exchanged looks.

"I'm sorry, what?", asked Ethan slowly.

"The food. I brought Nico cupcakes. Jay said he actively helped you cook today", offered Percy. "I was planning on bringing you breakfast tomorrow, E."

"No, back to the part where you court us", inquired Ethan.

"That's not why you're here?", asked Jason with a frown.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about _us_ courting _you_ ", grunted Nico.

"Oh. Well. We got there first", declared Percy with a broad grin.

"Please be serious for a moment, Perce", chuckled Ethan fondly. "Nico and I, we want to court you. We want something... serious. Considering you apparently started courting us already... puts things in perspective. But there is more that we want."

"More than the two of us?", grunted Percy, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes", confirmed Ethan seriously, sitting down opposite Percy and Jason.

"Okay, if this is gonna be a serious conversation, we're gonna put on... clothes", stated Jason.

He grabbed Percy by the hand and pulled him along to the bedroom, while Ethan and Nico got comfortable on the couch. Mrs. O'Leary immediately whined and climbed into Nico's lap.

"Oh, there's my good girl", grinned Nico, ruffling her fur. "Such a good, good girl."

"You really love that dog", chuckled Jason amused when the omegas returned.

"Yes. She's the actual reason I want this", stated Nico solemnly. "I want to spend every day with Molly here, so I gotta get mated to her humans. Clearly."

"Aw. Is our puppy stealing our alphas?", asked Percy teasingly as they sat down. "So, what else you want aside from us and our puppy? There a fifth person you want in this relationship...?"

"Technically, you could say that", drawled Nico, nodding slowly.

"Huh. Wait. Seriously?", grunted Jason stunned, eyed wide.

"When we contacted you, five months ago", started Ethan cautiously. "It was with a goal in mind. We... were looking for an omega to add to our bond. We had _hoped_ to reconnect with one of you, that maybe there'd still be something between me and Percy and that Nico could fall for him too. Or that there was still a chance between Jason and Nico and that I could fall for Jason. As it stands, both happened. And, considering you courted us, I suppose the same happened on your end too."

"Okay. We... established that already", nodded Jason, raising one eyebrow and looking at Percy, who looked just as puzzled. "Get to the fifth person."

"We want a baby", blurted Nico out. "We have been thinking about adding an omega to our relationship, because we want to have a family. So... before we start any kind of courting... we need to be on the same page there. Because we really, truly want a family, together. If you don't want to, uh, that's not... like... we uh, don't want you just to get you _pregnant_. We could adopt. But if you don't want children _at all_ , then we'd have... a problem. Because I want bambini. We both do."

Percy raised his eyebrows and turned toward Jason, before he turned to look back at Nico and Ethan with the broadest smile. "That is... definitely not going to be a problem."

"Really?", inquired Ethan, raising one eyebrow.

"You know I always wanted kids, E", shrugged Percy. "And... Jay and I, we've actually...been trying to make a baby for months now, but... two omegas naturally conceiving is... ye—eah. And we don't have the kinda spare change to go to a fertility clinic or some shit."

"So, what you're saying is that you two want us and you are also in a place in your lives where you'd want children too? Basically, you're saying you're perfect, yes?", asked Nico slowly.

"I don't wanna to pregnant", stated Jason seriously. "I want kids, but not being pregnant."

"I do", chimed Percy and tilted his head. "So, yeah. Now that we're all on the same page here, what's the next step? Are we going to do this? Courting and all?"

"Yes", nodded Nico, looking like a very eager puppy-dog.

/break\

Jason smiled happily as he rolled up in the soft blanket. He loved Percy, he _absolutely_ did, but Percy was rather submissive and Jason wasn't getting much chance to fall into his own omega-space. With Ethan and Nico, he could fully lean back and let the alphas take care of both him and Percy. Right now, Jason was curled up in the softest blanket, wearing Nico's hoodie and drinking a hot chocolate while watching one of the _Die Hard_ movies. Ethan was in the kitchen, preparing a lunch. This was really nice, being taken care of like this.

"You two are great at the courting", hummed Jason when he was joined by Ethan.

Ethan smiled amused and pulled Jason close against himself, kissing his cheek. "We got two more hours before we have to pick up Percy and then Nico and then we can have dinner. So try not to eat _everything_ , blondie. Don't glare."

Small Bob meowed and padded his way up into Jason's lap so Jason could pat him. Yes, this was really good. He also loved the loft – it was spacious, with natural light. And, of course, he loved the two alphas that came with the place. Him and Ethan had spent the last hour since he had gotten here after work trying to figure out what to do with the place. It was large, with many rooms, and Ethan and Nico had already put thought into what rooms to turn into nurseries. They wanted more than one kid, so they had bought the place with two bedrooms in mind at least.

/break\

"Hey, Perce", whispered Jason softly as entered the bedroom. "E made you lunch."

Jason and Percy had moved in with Ethan and Nico after two weeks of courting and dating already. In a way, they had been dating for months without calling it that so it had felt really natural.

"Not hungry", grunted Percy back.

He was laying on his side, Small Bob curled together against his stomach as he stared out the window. Jason heaved a sigh and climbed into bed with Percy, burying his nose in Percy's neck.

"I'm staying with you", stated Jason seriously. "I love you. I'll not let you be alone if you are having a bad day, Perce. You're not alone."

"I don't...", sighed Percy, half annoyed and half tired.

"You don't want to interact with people right now. You just... don't want to do anything", supplied Ethan from the doorway before joining them. "Well, no one said you have to interact with us. Maybe we just want to take a nice long nap today too. Seems like a lazy day, the weather's dreadful too and Nico is on that special meeting and won't be back for hours."

Ethan understood that Percy didn't want to be with people right now, that socializing felt downright painful right now, that he didn't want to do absolutely anything. He knew that better than anyone else, because he had those days too. And while, on the first day, it was good to just be alone, he knew that actually leaving Percy to his own devices was not going to help, it was just going to let him spiral into what could last for a week. It helped him back out of his slump to be with others, even if it took some time. Ethan laid down in front of Percy, kissing his forehead a little.

"We love you, Perce", whispered Ethan gently. "We truly do, we'll be here for you."

Percy heaved a sigh, though he did snuggle up to Ethan and Jason and when the two remained quiet and did not in fact try to force Percy into conversation or anything, it was all fine. All Percy needed was to just... not do anything and not be made to do anything. The weight of his past, of the things he had seen, was too heavy to even let him get up. Something, even something small, could trigger a storm of memories from a tour. All he needed was to stare blankly ahead, deal with his memories. It helped having his boyfriends with him though, they anchored him.

/break\

"And you're sure about this, gattino?", asked Nico in a low, dark voice.

He was nibbling on Percy's ear from behind, pressing up against Percy. The omega bit his lips and arched his body into him. Ethan and Jason were in front of them, making out.

"Ye—es. I'm sure, Nick", moaned Percy, baring his neck to the alpha. "We moved together. We mated. We want kids. I cleared things with Silena and the staff about the later stage of my pregnancy and the first half year with the baby. And after that, E is gonna take care of the baby. We planned everything through, di Angelo. Waiting for my heat, doing this right."

"Stop fussing, Nico", agreed Jason as he turned to kiss him. "Calm down. Perce knows what he wants, we agreed to make a baby this week. No chickening out."

"No one's chickening out", grunted Nico unimpressed, nipping the blonde's earlobe.

"Good. It'd be a little late for that", panted Percy, pawing at Ethan's chest.

Ethan smiled down at the heated omega, cupping his cheek and kissing him. Percy was flushed, pupils blown, mouth a little open as he stared at Ethan. He wrapped a leg around Ethan's waist, leaning in and rubbing their hard cocks against each other. With a groan did Ethan reach around Percy to cup his ass with both hands. It got him a keening sound from the omega.

"Di—ibs", chimed Jason as Ethan pulled Percy's cheeks apart.

Nico rolled his eyes but he smiled faintly. "Yeah, sure. You get first round with our omega."

Percy's hole was twitching eagerly, sweet omega-slick running down Percy's thighs. Jason leaned in, kissing Percy's ass-cheek before biting it, earning him a yelp from Percy.

"Asshole", growled Percy with a glare, burying his face in Ethan's neck.

"That's where I want to be", agreed Jason, grabbing Percy by the hips.

He slowly eased his way into Percy, knowing that the heat was really all the prep Percy needed right now. He was red-cheeked and needy. Jason knew that feeling from his own heats. Kissing along Percy's shoulders, Jason slowly started thrusting. Nico heaved a sigh and collapsed back, lazily cupping his own cock and jerking it a couple of times to the image of the two omegas fucking.

"Our omegas are so gorgeous", growled Ethan as he laid down next to Nico.

They got comfortable on the pillows, watching as Percy clung onto the bed-frame, ass pushed out. Jason was leaning over him from behind, holding him in place by the hips and thrusting into him. Percy's head was thrown back, an expression of bliss and ecstasy on his face.

"Truly gorgeous", agreed Nico, eyes dark with lust.

Jason growled as he stared at them over Percy's shoulder before biting said shoulder. That made Percy whine, knees nearly giving in as he came all over the sheets. With a groan on his lips did Jason also come, pumping Percy full with his seed. Percy looked blissed-out at that. He was _craving_ it right now, getting fucked and also getting filled like that.

"Sh, you did good. Wonderful omega", praised Jason, peppering Percy's shoulders with kisses.

Carefully did Jason move Percy to lay down on the bed on his back. The omega in heat immediately spread himself out wide, legs up in the air and looking pleadingly from one alpha to the other while Jason laid down next to him. Smiling, Jason started playing with the other omega's hair.

"Ready for our alphas, mh?", asked Jason teasingly.

"Ye—es", hissed Percy, bucking his hips a little. "If they'd _get a move on_."

"So bossy", chuckled Nico amused.

"Yeah. I missed that", hummed Ethan fondly. "He's _so_ submissive, unless you push him too far and tease him too long without giving him what he likes. Then he gets feral. Don't you, koneko?"

Percy flat-out purred as Ethan leaned over him and pinned him by the wrists. "Ye—es."

"Such a good little kitten", grinned Jason, kissing Percy's cheek.

"Meow", offered Percy playfully.

Ethan shook his head before he kissed Percy slow and deep. His hands cupped Percy's thighs while he eased his way into Percy, Jason's cum dripping out of the omega. He groaned at the feeling of the tight, warm omega around himself. Thrusting shallowly, Ethan deepened their kiss. Percy arched up as Jason wrapped his fingers around his cock while Ethan fucked him.

"Can come again, babe?", asked Jason amused.

Percy's eyes fluttered shut as he arched off the bed. Nico made a sound in appreciation at the way Percy's muscles strained just before the omega came hard. Ethan growled and thrust harder, his knot catching when he came and followed Percy over the edge. The alpha collapsed over Percy, carefully adjusting them both to lay. Percy made a displeased noise, wiggling his hips.

"You gotta hold still until E's knot deflated", sighed Jason.

"No—o. Don't wanna wait that long", protested Percy annoyed.

"Hey, no one said you couldn't come in that time", whispered Nico gently.

Blinking doe-eyed, Percy turned some to look at Nico intrigued. The alpha smirked as he wrapped his lips around Percy's already half-hard member. Damn heat, kept Percy going for _hours_. Jason was really glad to have Ethan and Nico help him with that now (and with his own heat too). Percy sighed contently as Nico bobbed his head, sucking him into full hardness and making him come a third time. Nico licked his lips pleased before kissing Jason. Ethan smirked amused at them, slowly pulling out as that had done the trick in wasting enough time. With a huff was Ethan pushed out of the way by a very eager Nico – waiting was not his strong suit. Percy smiled pleased and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck and his legs around Nico's waist, pulling the alpha close until Nico _finally_ pushed in. Percy was already loose and so wet, but he couldn't get enough. Closing his eyes, Nico rolled his hips, trying to hold back but too eager to not fuck Percy hard.

"Good, gorgeous, wonderful omega", growled Nico, nibbling Percy's neck. "Come again?"

His fingers were curled around Percy's member as he jerked the omega off in tune with his thrusts. The two came nearly the same moment, Nico's knot locking them together, spreading Percy nicely out on it as he filled Percy with a third load of cum. This orgasm seemed to have finally done the trick because Percy collapsed in a nearly boneless state and with a content smile.

"Sated?", asked Jason, kissing Percy's cheek.

"Ye—eah. This was good. I got good mates", sighed Percy contently. "Now cuddle me."

"Such a demanding omega", smiled Nico, kissing Percy's neck.

"Okay, fine. Some cuddling first, you need rest. But as soon as Percy is asleep we're cleaning up", stated Ethan seriously as they all adjusted around Percy. "I love you three."

"Love you too", chorused the others.

/break\

Being pregnant was nice. Well, the peeing all the time and the puking were annoying, also his feet ached. But when he pressed a hand against his stomach, he could feel the baby kick sometimes. Also, his mates had been _ridiculously_ fussy ever since he started showing. Sure, they had been in awe since they had the positive pregnancy test in hand, but since Percy was showing? Nico hovered _all the time_ , Ethan was practically always around the corner with some kind of food that Percy loved and it was really hard getting Jason out of the apartment and to work in the morning.

"Oh", sighed Percy dramatically. "My feet ache so much."

He grinned delighted to himself as instantly, Nico came lurking and sat down next to him, taking Percy's feet to lay them on his lap and give him a foot-rub. Damn, he really had them wrapped around his little finger. He turned some as Ethan came with a plate of sandwiches. Jason was already there, being used as Percy's pillow. He loved those three men _so much_ and he knew their baby was going to be very happy, even though her fathers were going to be very over-protective.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a foursome I've never written before, which is why it had to go into this collection!
> 
> And since it was suggested by Yellowmiki98, I hope you enjoy it and it turned out the way you imagined it! ;)


End file.
